


Regret

by alleythefandomjunkie1112, Lily_Winchester



Series: Regretful Mistakes [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-16 12:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alleythefandomjunkie1112/pseuds/alleythefandomjunkie1112, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Winchester/pseuds/Lily_Winchester
Summary: Moth Flight and Micha have been dead for seasons upon seasons, full of regret after their previous choices. When an angered Half Moon sends them back to the real world, they are faced with many unknown barriers. Will they be able to live normal lives once more? Or will the ties from the past draw them in and hide them forever.





	1. Chapter 1

 The snowy white cat blinked open her emerald eyes. At first, nothing alarmed her. Then, she realized what it was. The fur by her stomach was cold. She snapped her head to her side, and had to stop herself from shrieking.  _They're gone!_ She wanted to wail. But she knew that no one would be alarmed. It was not the no one cared; they loved their medicine cat. The thing that was missing, however, she had given up willingly. She had to pay the price for it. 

Tears welled in her eyes, but she knew there was nothing she could do to get back what she had lost. It was her fault. "My kits, oh my dear kits," She breathed softly, opening her eyes and pushing the memory aside. This was StarClan, she had to choice to forget. She stared at Micha, then thought back to the memory. Even if she rid of it, he would know. Every cat would remember.  

"Moth flight, they're in the past. You couldn't have chosen a righter path." The voice of Half Moon rang in her ears. She whipped around, her heart aching with loss. " **You**!" She cried, her teeth bared. "You made me give my kits away. You know the bitter aching of loneliness, and you still chose to let me suffer as you had! You told Micha and I to climb the tree that killed him! You told me that I shouldn't have kits.  _You ruined my life_!" She spat angrily. 

"Moth fl-" "-You did do all those things, don't deny it." Micha interrupted. "Although I hate to jump into a fight, it's true. You separated our family, wouldn't let us raise our own kits." 

"You are both irrational." The old stoneteller spat. "Ungrateful! I let you live together, to taste what it would be like to be together forever!  _I gave you a choice_!" 

"What choice did you supposedly give us? Leading us to believe we had to make unimaginable sacrifices to keep our destinies. We had no choice in the matter, and the laws you set out now? They will break our future generations. But," She broke off with a sigh. "That's what you enjoy; seeing cats hurt over your rules. Because you lost the chance to be a mother and a mate. You don't know the feelings of love. You had a taste of it, and because he left you, you feel no one should have what you lost." Moth flight's mew became sympathetic. 

"You know nothing. Jay Wing's betrayal taught me something valuable; no tom, nor she-cat should feel that way. It only leads to pain. Your life was used as an example of how painful love is." Half Moon purred, her green eyes full of anger. "Have you never questioned why Jay's Wing never made it here? StarClan deemed him unworthy. Look around, Moth Flight. After all these moons, you have learned nothing."

The cats around them slowly started to fade, and Moth Flight gasped. "Wh-what are you doing?! Are you insane?!" She shouted, her see-through pelt puffed up in anguish. 

"Moth Flight, Moth Flight, Moth Flight. Poor, naive soul. I'm not insane. If I were insane, why would I give a care how you feel?" Half Moon's eyes closed, and she sighed. "If it were our duty to question others, you would've exceeded. It is not my place to tell you how you wish to live." Moth Flight soon realized it wasn't the other cats fading. She and Micha were disappearing, their pelts hardly visible against the clear night sky. "Have your chance, if you must." Half Moon was also fading. "Perhaps it is time I also gave my love a visit." She whispered, before everything went dark. 


	2. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kit once more.

Mothkit's nose twitched, causing her mother to laugh. "She's just like you!" Came a meow, presumably to the cat's mate. "I think, personally, that her white pelt resembles yours." Came the reply. "True, but her's is paler than mine. Halfkit's pelt resembles mine, more." 

 

"They both resemble you two, Snowfall and Lilyheart." Came a weak reply. "Daisy, rest. You won't do your kits any good by staying up late. And don't even try to say you were worried about Lily and the kits; it's been a few weeks of this, and I can tell it's not just that." Snowfall murmured, his white pelt blending in with the patches of white on his mate. "A kit's dangers arise weeks after birth. And kitting deaths can happen later than kitting." "Maybe they should have a special medicine cat that specializes in kittings; then you could pester the queens all day about whether or not they'll die after birth." Lilyheart joked drowsily, her tail curled over her muzzle as she prepared to rest. 

 

When Daisy didn't laugh, Lilyheart's head slowly rose. "Daisy, are you alright? I didn't mean it, by the way. I think it's just fine; what you're doing. I'm glad you're concerned." She tried to mend this obvious misunderstanding between her and the older she-cat. When Daisy's reply did not come, Lilyheart began to worry. In the gloom of the den, she couldn't see a thing besides the light of the moon from the entrance reflecting off her kits' pale pelts.  _I should be able to see Daisy. But... I can't..._ "Daisy?" A sudden shriek of pail echoed around the hollow. Enduring the pains of kitting in silence, Rosepetal found her mother's weak and tattered body curled around the tiny form of a cream and white kit. 

 

The whole clan mourned that day. Countless of warriors had been raised with the help of the elderly she-cat, and for her to have just passed away so suddenly, it was heartbreaking. "She... she was an amazing cat." Cloudtail managed to rasp. The elder was just clinging onto hope. His original mate, Brightheart had passed into the paws of StarClan just barely four moons before. Cloudtail then took Daisy as his mate. He had needed a crutch to lean on; to pass away his grief and to bring forth new hope. But his destiny in StarClan's eyes must have seemed useless, for the tom was now suffering a great deal of sadness. 

 

"Maybe if I had been paying more attention I could've..." Snowfall broke off. His daughters were staring blindly up at him, and he couldn't help but feel somewhat betrayed. "Maybe if I had been paying more attention to matters beyond my own; but for my kin." He growled, stalking away. Lilyheart stared after him, unsure what to feel.  _If we are not your kin, then what are we to you?_ She wanted to yowl. Keeping her jaws tightly closed, she curled her tail around Halfkit and Mothkit. "C'mon, girls. It's time for bed; it's been a long day." She murmured softly to them, guiding them back to her nest. 

 

 

**Scene Change**

 

 

"Mother, why can't we play with daddy?" Mothkit looked confused. Her father never seemed to want to play with them, and the young kit was trying desperately to make some form of contact with him. He had never seemed distant before, yet as time dragged on, he grew farther and farther apart from them; focusing instead on Daisy's orphaned son. Cloudtail passed not long after Daisy had, and the kit was on his own. Snowfall seemed determined to foster his half-brother, and who were they to stop him? "Daddy's just busy, that's all. Morningkit is just a bit... of a handful, that's all, dear." Her mother looked tired and worn down as she responded to the question. It seemed as though the queen's energy had waned since the passing of someone who had fostered her since the death of her mother and father. 

 

"But Morningkit is almost our age, and we want to  _play_! Why can't we play with both of them?" Halfkit questioned, her green eyes just a shade darker than her sister's. Lilyheart looked defeated, and she closed her eyes. "Daddy doesn't want you to play with Morningkit." She managed to whisper, looking strained. "But why not? Did we do something wrong?" Mothkit asked in a small tone. She seemed to shrink back in her fur at the thought of displeasing her father. "You did nothing wrong; he's just grieving." Lilyheart yawned, and began to drift off to sleep. 

 

"We did something bad; we need to apologize!" Halfkit purred excitedly. Mothkit shook her head, "That's not what a grieving person needs. I thin-" "Mothkit, you don't even  _know_ what grief feels like. Stop pretending you do, and hurry up so we can mend this!" Halfkit grumbled. "Halfkit, if mom finds out, she'll  _kill_ us!" Came an anxious reply. "Since when were you too scared to try something new?" "Since I could get my ears shredded for it!" 

 

"Mothkit, do not throw away your shot at giving mom a happy life! That is what you want, right? Or are you a selfish daughter who would take that from her?" Halfkit hissed, her teeth bared and glinting. "I...I won't give in to your stupid games! I'm doing what I know is right, not for a selfish wish of someone who lives in a fantasy!" "How can you let this abandoned orphan control your father?!" Halfkit yowled, racing out of the den. "If you won't help me, I'll do it for myself!" "Halfkit!" Mothkit wailed. 

 

_She'll get in trouble and never forgive me!_ Mothkit thought helplessly. She glanced at Lilyheart, and sighed. She lightly licked her mother's cheek. "Moma?"  _I'll be in trouble if I tell on her, so I guess it's not worth it for now._ Mothkit stared into her mother's blue eyes, purring softly. Lilyheart purred back. "Come here, dear. Don't worry about your dad," She murmured, pulling Mothkit close and licking her ears. 

 

Mothkit's green eyes glowed and she curled up next to her mother. "Mom? Will Halfkit ever get along with me?" She whispered, staring at the lichen covering the den's entrance. "She will. She's your sister, and she loves you. She just shows it differently." A yawn greeted Lilyheart's words, causing her purrs to soften. "Sleep, dear. Things will be better tomorrow." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This all is really hard for me to decide. Should I have given them to same or different names? Should they have looked the same? 
> 
> As you can understand, this is probably some of the most tricky stuff I've written, so I'm asking you to bear with me while I try to figure all this out.
> 
> Oh and sorry for a death so suddenly, but I really have been anticipating this moment. With Daisy gone, the whole clan would be heartbroken, as they were raised by her. This could spiral into something else! 
> 
> ;D
> 
> Keep reading to figure out what it is! 
> 
>  
> 
> Daisy was lead to StarClan by an unknown character(who will make sense soon!)  
> Cloudtail was lead to StarClan by Brightheart(though she wasn't very pleased with him!)
> 
>  
> 
> Oh, and don't mind the Hamilton references.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, that was worse than I thought it would be. I uh, am considering discarding this. I mean, I probably won't. I'm just considering my options.


End file.
